Often, a consumer electronic device is a fashion statement in addition to being a functional device. For example, many cellular telephones allow the user to set a personal ring tone in order to avoid confusing the ring with another cellular telephones ring as well as to make a personality statement. Similarly, many electronic devices, such as digital music players and cameras, come in multiple colors in order to satisfy the urge consumers have to be different and stylish. However, current methods used to distinguish consumer electronic devices (e.g., color, flashing lights, etc.) are so common that these methods are beginning to look alike, thereby failing to distinguish one device from another.
In addition, for camera users, a problem exists in obtaining the attention of the subject of the photograph. This is especially true with at least animals and children. Accordingly, some cameras may include a plurality of flashing lights in order to attract the attention of the subject. However, flashing lights can be distracting to other people.